Ed Leader: Mission II
by darkshadow229
Summary: The Eds are back and this time the mission is no child's game- unless you're a chav or spide...


Ed Leader : Mission II

I started this because I felt confident and I thought it could be a change from the original.

Benny : The only change I see is that it's called Mission 2. Why Mission 2?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy which is owned by AKA Cartoon. Nor do I own Cherub which is owned by Robert Muchamore. However, I do own the plot of this story. And maybe fifty bucks...

_Mission Briefing:_

_For Eddy, Sarah, Edd, Kevin,Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny_

_Do not take briefing out of Room 125_

Anti-Sociality:

Wikipedia defines anti-social behavior as " behavior that lacks consideration for others and that may cause damage to society, whether intentionally or through negligence." 

The ASBO ( Anti-Social Behavior Order) was created in the UK in the Crime and Disorder Act of 1998. The order would place the offender in jail for a sentence of up to five years.

In 2003, the ASBA ( Anti- Social Behavior Act) extended the ASBO and made clearer definitions of what the British police classify as anti-social.

The Game:

In March 1997, a competition known as the Game started in several different areas around the world. It targets and recruits young children, mostly in the age range of 9- 16 years of age to commit anti-social acts in public. These children reside in abandoned buildings. These buildings digusese themselves as locations for private and boarding schools as well as other education centers. The children are ranked in the order of the amount of anti-social acts they commit. The children when they reach the age of 11 or 12 are placed into one of the three groups: Juniors, Remnants and RU ( Remnants Ultimate). 

Mission Objective: 

CHERUB agents must pose as young children in the preferred age range and be assigned to the one of the three groups. They will then attempt to place bugs and survillance and to do anything they can. Agents will be placed in one of the three groups in one of the many locations. 

Eddy- Remnants

Sarah- Juniors

Edd- Remnants ( too high for Juniors, too low for RU) 

Kevin- RU 

Ed- Remnants

Nazz- RU

Jimmy- Juniors

Johnny- Remnants ( same reason as Edd)

Rolf- RU

Eddy reread his briefing as he tried to lie down on the bed. Tomorrow, they would each go their separate ways. Him, Double D, Ed and Johnny would go in Remnants. It wouldn't be too difficult. So he hoped.

A week later...

CHERUB never told the agents that The Game had everything that they'd need to live there. Hence why Ed was laughing loudly at the flat-screen and Eddy was in a pair of stonewash jeans and a tracksuit top to cover his clothes.

Double D asked " Eddy, where is our mission for the Game's plans?"

Eddy shrugged and said " Tomorrow, sockhead. We head to Canada to either recruit or to commit the acts."

Double D asked " Why are you wearing a tracksuit jacket? Never mind that, why are you wearing it in **that **color?"

Eddy shrugged before tossing the top on the bottom bunk bed.

Eddy answered confidently " I chose it. What do you care about the color? It's not like it's puke green or indigo or something."

Double D said " It seems unusual that we're going on a mission within only a week of our arrival."

Ed said " We must investigate for our inner mindsets are engaged to follow our commands to explore the Game's location."

Double D, Eddy and Johnny were awe struck.

Eddy asked " What did you say, Lumpy?"

Ed answered " I like chickens, Eddy!"

Eddy rolled his eyes before face palming.

Eddy thought " If I make it through this stage alive, I'll never doubt my life again. Ever."

The four were relaxing in their room in one of the Game buildings. The room was OK, with two bunk beds, a nightstand, a flat-screen TV and a mini-fridge.

With Kevin... ( I'm doing Kevin's POV first because he's already ON his mission... go figure)

Kevin was now Kevin Burnett, 14 ( a total lie), Canadian (a half-lie) and attending Richmond High (1) in Sydney.

Kevin had everything. The newest video games, a Xbox 360, he lived in a great house ( provided by the Game of course).

He was the most popular kid at Richmond. He had only been there for a few weeks but that didn't care. Kevin had learned one thing and that was long before he even joined CHERUB: never get too close or attach yourself to a person.

He sat down in his seat as classes began. His blue junior polo had the collar up, it was wrinkled and damp. His grey pants was stained and dirty. He was wearing the wrong kind of shoes as well. He wore a maroon tracksuit top over it. Sometimes Kevin wore a white polo to disguise himself.

Kevin thought " This place isn't so bad after all."

Kevin's cell phone ( also provided by the Game) is almost always turned on and visible. Teachers never call him out despite the fact that he is rude, has horrid grades and looks like a " American chav".

The boy who said that ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. Ever since, people made careful of what they said about Kevin. They didn't want to end up like that guy.

Kevin only had his eye on Nazz who was probably flirting with a strong guy in Venice right now.

He didn't care. He had every girl in the school, junior, senior, staff member at his feet.

**Benny: Well, this chapter is horrible. With a capital** **H. **

**Oh don't mind him folks, he just didn't have his pills this morning. **

**Benny: Whatever... hey, I don't take pills, you-!**

**Yeah, sure Benny. Read and review, folks!**

**(1) - This school actually exists in Richmond, a suburb of Sydney in the Northern Beaches. **


End file.
